Into Your Loving Arms
by SmilesCoolio
Summary: He couldn't handle it. Loving her was against the rules, but he didn't care. TokiyaXHarukaXOtoya (High Teen)
1. Pilot

**Hey guys! This is my second story on fanfiction and i'm glad you came here to read it. I think i'm the first to write a story like this but i'm 99% sure that i'm wrong. please review and tell me if i'm wrong and tell me what you thought about this chapter. It's really short, but my other chapters for this story won't be, I promise :).**

**Also, i'm sorry for not updating my Free! fanfic in a while. I think I'm gonna take a break from it. I'm alive guys :P**

**Enjoy~**

**...**

**Pilot/Intro**

"Nanami Haruka and Ichinose Tokiya, please come to the front office immediately." A woman's clear voice on the intercom clouded the lunchroom.

Otoya tilted his head innocently, with his red hair moving to the side. "Huh? What's happening?" Haruka shrugged and panicked. "I probably broke a rule or something! This is bad, this is bad!"

Tokiya leaned back and closed his eyes. "Calm down. They just probably need us for something. Let's go, Nanami."

Haruka nodded and waved back to the boys (and Tomo) at the table and continued to walk beside Tokiya.

Syo nudged Natsuki and whispered into his ear, "Neh, what do you think they've got called up for?"

Masato heard their conversation. "They probably broke a rule."

Ren shook his head. "Broke a rule? My little lamb would never. As for Ichinose, I don't know. He probably did."

Tomo shrugged. "Who knows. Let's just wait for them to come back, alright? But I'm starving."

The boys nodded and continued to dig in their food.

…...

The two's footsteps matched each other as the walked down the long hall. The bright sun outside blinded Haruka a little, so she covered her eyes. Tokiya glanced at her and smiled, making Haruka blush a little.

"How's our song?" Tokiya spoke up to kill the silence.

Haruka smiled back at him. "It's going great. I'm almost done with the notes." She frowned. "Shouldn't we tell the others about it? I mean, it's a solo, and wouldn't they want to try out for it too?" Tokiya closed his eyes.

"No. Don't tell them. It's alright, they'll understand." Haruka nodded. "Okay, whatever you say."

After a few seconds, the two teens arrived at the front office, worried a little. The principle, Shining Saotome, sat in the front chair, grinning at the students. Suddenly, he stood up and beamed dramatically. "Good afternoon, my dear fellow students! How was you lunch?!"

Haruka had a puzzled look on her face while Tokiya just shook his head in annoyance. "President, please tell us what you want so we can go back to eating. I'm kind of hungry."

The principle's smile flashed as he pointed at the two. "You two are making a solo song, correct?"

Haruka's eyes widened. "H-How did you know?! I'm sorry! We were going to tell you today! B-But I guess we were to late. Forgive us!" Haruka bowed in apology.

The principle shook his head as he stood on the desk. "It's alright! We have cameras with audio in the halls. Anyway, I thought about something. If you two wrote many solo's, then I guarantee that the whole world will be loving your songs. So…"

Tokiya frowned. "Don't tell me we have to-"

"YES! You've guessed it correctly! You two need to work together everyday and practice everyday. If you did, these solo's wouldn't disappoint me. So I'm going to get a dorm just for you two."

Haruka's eyes widened again. "Um… excuse me, sir? We have to share a room together?" Haruka scanned through the book of rules on the desk. "I thought that was against the rules….You know, for a boy and girl to share…"

Saotome nodded. "Yes, it is, but I trust you guys. I've never done this before, so don't disappoint me, OK?" Saotome whispered into Haruka's ears. "But there is a rule you still have to follow. Do not, I repeat, _do not_, fall in love with him. Or you know the consequences." Saying no other words, the principle pushed the two teens out of the office and grinned while waving, "Have a great lunch, my future idols!"

Tokiya sighed and turned to look at Haruka in the hall. "What did he whisper in your ear?"

Haruka blushed and covered her cheeks. "H-He told me not to fall in love with you."

Tokiya nodded. "Okay. Let's go back. I'm starving.

…...

"Oh, they're back! What's up?!" Syo shouted from the table. After looking at them, Syo's grin turned into a frown. "Hey, what happened?"

Otoya stood up and grabbed Haruka's hands. "Are you okay? You seem a bit flushed." Haruka nodded. "Y-Yea.." Otoya's eyes filled with worry as Haruka let him go and smiled.

Ren closed his eyes and crossed his eyes. "Ichinose, what'd you do to my little lamb on the way back from the office?"

Tokiya sneered. "Many things you won't be able to do to her." Ren stood up in an aggressive manner, making Haruka stand up too.

"Hey! Apologize, now!"

Tokiya turned his head and whispered, "Sorry." In a low tone. Haruka glanced at Ren. The tall boy said sorry too and sat down. After sighing, Haruka looked at everyone at the table. "Ichinose-san and I are going to live in a dorm together. The president said we needed to make solo's together, so we'll become even more famous."

Natsuki widened his eyes. "But what about Starish?"

Haruka nodded. "It's okay. I'll still make songs for you guys too. Don't worry, your career will still shine bright." She turned to look at Tokiya. "We have to pack our stuff up for the dorm. I guess I'll see you all later."

She left surprised teens at the table, with Tomo running after her say, "Wait for me! I'll help you!"

All of the boys huddled around Tokiya angrily. "Are you serious?!" Syo yelled. Tokiya nodded. "I guess we have no choice. We have to."

Otoya frowned. "Man. I wish that could've been me."

Syo balled his hands into fists. "That's not fair! Tokiya smirked at the blondie. "You're just mad that you don't have the same opportunity I have. I'll get her to fall in love with me. I don't care if I break the rules."

Ren pulled Tokiya's hair. "No. She won't fall in love with you. We all know she already fell in love with me, but she's too afraid to confess her love."

Masato slammed his book down. "You're wrong, Ren. She's in love with me." Ren glared at Masoto. "She wouldn't want a stuck-up person like you."

Masato frowned. "Oh, I'm stuck up?" Ren nodded and growled at him.

Syo stood in between them. "Ren, be quiet, she doesn't like whores who flirts with every person they see! We all know Haruka-chan love blondies with blue eyes!"

Masato glared at Syo with a deadly look. "She loves intelligent people, not dumb blondes."

Syo widened his eyes. "You are so fucki-"

Otoya yelled. "Why are you guys really fighting over a girl? What if she doesn't like you guys at all? We all know she likes nice people who love to smile." He coughed. "Me." He coughed again.

The trio of boys glared at him, not laughing at his joke.

Natsuki giggled at the teens as he continued to eat his noodles.

Ren ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever. But Ichinose-san."

Tokiya looked up at him.

"You have to promise us one thing."

Tokiya frowned.

"Don't fall in love with her. And don't take her away from us too much. We want her to fall in love with one of us too."

Syo nodded. "Don't make a move. It'll only be fair to us."

Natsuki grinned at Tokiya. "The Starish bro code. That's a great name, don't you think so?" Everyone nodded and glanced at Tokiya, waiting for his approval.

"Fine. I'll try."

"EH?! YOU'LL TRY?!"

**Thankss for reading I apologize for mistakes. Review please, I'm actually a nice person and I don't bite :3**


	2. New Dorm

**Hay~ very early update (that's rare :O)**

**I didn't read over this, so sorry for errors.**

**Dear MeganeGirl04: Thank you, thank you so much :P XD**

**Dear Bubbles6252, Thanks ****J**** Here's the next chapter :P Somewhere in my heart, I hope he does break the code XD**

**Dear PurpleStar56, I ship them too. When I was looking into this show's fan fiction, I could barely find this ship, I was like, 'omg what the heck! Who doesn't ship them?!' yw ****J**** I'll look into yours if I have the time ****J**

**^You could get a reply too, so please review :D**

…**...**

**The STARISH Bro Code, Chapter 2**

**New Dorm**

Haruka ran her fingers through her hair as she dropped some books into the cardboard box. Tomo noticed her sloppiness and walked over to her, asking, "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Haruka shrugged. "I'm just a little bit scared. I don't know why."

Tomo nodded, understanding. "Welp, it's going to be okay. If he ever teases you, I'll be sure to kick his ass." Haruka giggled and continued to pack her stuff.

"You're in love with him, right?"

After hearing Tomo's words, Haruka dropped the notebook in her hand. "I-In love? I don't know…"

"Eh? But he's Hayato! You fell in love with Hayato."

Haruka shook her head. "I fell in love with his music. Not him." Tomo put her hands on her hip.

"You don't like him? Even if it was 1%?"

Haruka ignored her friend and continued to pack her stuff.

…...

"Man, it's going to be boring with out you, Tokiya-san! And we were actually starting to become good friends! Geez…"

"Man, life is so hard." Tokiya yelled as her joked from his desk.

Otoya stuck his tongue out at him and looked around his room. "Finally, I can watch porn as loud as I want and I can finally jizz all over your be-"

Tokiya threw his book at Otoya's face, making Otoya fall back on his bed. "I-I was just kidding! Geez, you guys don't know how to take a joke." Tokiya closed his eyes and whispered a dull "tch."

"Neh, Tokiya-san, do you watch it?"

Tokiya widened his eyes and reached for another book, but was interrupted by a small knock on the door. He yelled come in and Haruka walked in, blushing a little.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys. But Ichinose-san, the room is ready. What side do you want?"

Tokiya tapped his chin as he stood up. "Which side do you want? Left or right? Facing my way."

Haruka shook her head and hands, apologizing. "N-No. It's your decision! I don't care which side I take!"

Tokiya sighed. "Do you want the side with a window or..?"

Haruka shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Tokiya nodded. "It does matter."

Haruka shook her head again. "It doesn't."

"It does."

Haruka sighed, feeling defeated, and nodded. "Okay it does matter. I'll take the side with he window please."

Tokiya stared at her for a long time, making Haruka blush and turn away. Tokiya immediately chuckled and turned around to pack his stuff.

'_Did he just tease me?' _Haruka shook her head to get that thought out. _'No. He always does that. Right?'_

Haruka sighed and left the boy's dorm and walked down the halls, flushed. She smacked her cheek gently and pouted. "S-Stop that, Haruka! Why am I blushing?! Blah!"

The image of Tokiya staring at her popped up in her mind. _'He has such beautiful eyes- no! Stop, stop, stop!'_

She held her head tiredly as she walked down the halls. "This 'no love rule' is gonna tear me apart."

…...

The short girl opened the door to her new dorm to find it empty. "Thank goodness…" She whispered to herself. She sat down on her comfy bed and pulled out her phone.

**7:26 p.m**

Tokiya would be here any moment.

She unpacked her posters, books, laptop, pillow, and more stuff and dropped them on the bed. She looked to her left and saw to bathroom doors in the corner of the dorm. "Our own… bathroom?"

Her eyes lit up. "That's so cool!"

Tokiya creaked the door opened and saw Haruka glancing at the bathrooms. "I could hear you from outside. You're pretty loud."

Haruka bowed to apologize. "Sorry! I just never seen this stuff before."

Tokiya chuckled at her. He dropped his box on the floor and layed down on his bed, watching Haruka decorate her side of the room. _'How could I get her to fall in love with me?'_

"Neh, Ichinose-san, could you help me put this on the ceiling?" She interrupted his thoughts.

He nodded and stood up, walking over to her. She stood on her tippy toes on her bed, reaching for the ceiling to put tape on it. Tokiya gave her puzzled look as he looked up at her. "What are you trying to put on there?"

"A big heart! With a music note on it. Isn't that cool? My grandmother gave it to me before I came here. Though, I never had time to actually hang it up in my other dorm with Tomo. I was a bit too short, haha."

Tokiya frowned and stood on the bed next to her. He was much taller than her, so he grabbed the tape form her hand and pushed the tape against the ceiling, folding it so it can stick on the other side. Haruka turned, but hit his strong chest, rubbing her forehead. He smelt so good. He smelt like, blueberries and heaven and-

Haruka shook her head and smiled up at him.

"Um… The tape is on the bed, under you. It would be really awkward if I grabbed it."

Tokiya laughed and grabbed the tape beside his feet on the bed. He handed it to Haruka and smiled at her, receiving a pink cheek from her because of how close their faces were. Haruka immediately pulled away avoided his eyes. "S-Sorry."

Tokiya shook his head. "It's all good. Do you need anymore help?"

Haruka nodded. "Just 3 more tape and I'm all good to go."

…...

After 5 minutes of helping Haruka, Tokiya looked through his drawers of clothes, angrily. Haruka noticed his grunting and widened her eyes dramatically in fear, slowly moving away.

"Ah, there's my p.j.s." Tokiya sighed.

Haruka sighed too and layed on her bed, looking up at the pink heart on the ceiling. She suddenly pulled out her red diary and grabbed a pen.

"_**Grandma, I don't know what to do. I'm stuck sharing a dorm with someone I'm in love with, who I'm pretty sure isn't in love with me. I'm kind of scared. He was kind of cussing himself out for forgetting his favorite t-shirt. I don't know what to do. What if I do something embarrassing in front of him? Will he think I'm a rodent?! Grandma! Idk what to do anymore. Tokiya-san… Eeeack! I'll break the rules if I fall in love with him. And who knows if the president put cameras in here. This is so difficult. I have to look good in front of him! But my hair in the morning. Eww! I don't know why I'm so nervous about him. I just want to go back to my old-**_

"Nanami!" Tokiya glanced at her.

Haruka immediately glanced up at him, confused. "T-Toki- I mean, Ichinose-san? What..?"

Tokiya crossed his arms. "I've been calling your name 3 times now, baka. When are we going to practice?"

Haruka closed her book and pushed it under the bed. "The president told me we could start tomorrow after classes. And or during lunch. Whatever is best for you and your voice."

Tokiya sighed. "Lunch and after classes. Got it. Turn your lights out. And what was that, a diary?"

Haruka widened her eyes. "Y-Yea. Why?"

Tokiya gazed at her like he did earlier and laughed loudly, like Hayato would, while walking to her side of the room. Haruka sunk into her bed and turned off her lamp light and turned to stare at Tokiya across the room. His bare back was facing her- wait, bare back?!

Haruka widened her eyes and blushed at the muscles on his back. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She spoke up, thinking he was still awake. "G-Good night."

"Sweet dreams." Tokiya replied fast.

"Thanks…" Haruka layed on her back and fell asleep quickly.

…...

Paying no attention to her teacher, Ringo, Haruka leaned on the desk tiredly. A balled-up paper hit the back of her head, waking her up and looking around. She picked the paper up and opened it up, to see Otoya's handwriting.

**Hey, how's it going with Tokiya?**

**Is he doing stuff to you?**

**Did he say anything to you?**

**If so, wat? **

**Write it down (Btw, you look tired, what's wrong? I hope you're okay ****J****)**

Haruka glared back at Otoya tiredly. She shook her head and threw the ball in the trash can. She smiled and continued her nap on her desk.

…...

Haruka tugged at her skirt as she held onto her books while walking down the stairs. Syo ran towards her and gave her a big grin. "Hello, my beautiful angel! How did you sleep?"

Haruka blushed at his choice of words. "G-Good I guess. I didn't get much. I kept waking up in the middle of the night. I don't feel good either."

Syo made a worried face, "Oh no, that's not good. Does it have something to do with Tokiya? What did he do to you?!" Haruka shook her head. "Nothing. But I have to go return these books fast. I need to practice and eat lunch. See ya."

Syo pouted as she left him.

…...

Haruka dropped the books into the bucket and pushed a hair behind her ear. She turned around to see Masato walking towards her. "Hey."

"Hey." Haruka smiled up at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the game room for lunch. We could go against each other in the dancing game."

Haruka shook her hands apologizing, "I'm sorry but I feel a little sick today." Masato nodded, understanding.

"Well do you want to eat lunch in here? I'll go grab yours if you're too tired to stand."

Haruka bowed and apologized once more. "I'm sorry, but I have to go practice with Tokiya. I'll see you later!" Haruka left the room, making Masato glare at the ground.

…...

Haruka walked around the courtyard, flushed a little. "W-Why is everyone being so nice to me? And why do they want to hang out with me? I'm so confused…"

"Nanami-chan!" Natsuki yelled from a corner of the fence.

Haruka immediately turned around trying to avoid him, but he catched up to her. "Hello! How are you today?"

Haruka smiled at him. "I-I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"Good too! Do you want to eat lunch with me out here?" He pulled out a pink boxed lunch from his bag. "I made a lunch just for you!"

Haruka widened her eyes. "You're so kind. But… I'm sorry I can't. Thank you though! I-I have to go!"

She left a surprised Natsuki standing alone. A fake tear rolled down his soft cheek.

…...

Haruka looked through the piles of music on the piano, nervously. "Aww,! I can't find it! Ichinose-san is going to kill me!"

Ren opened the door and gazed at her, surprised. "Little lamb?"

Haruka stared at him and waved, startled a little. "H-Hey.. Why are you in here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh! I am looking for the solo papers."

"Their on the bottom of the pile."

Haruka looked under the pile and grabbed the paper, thanking Ren. "Thank you! So why are you in here?"

Ren sat on the couch. "I was running away from some girls. They'd never find me in here." He looked up at her. "Can you sit beside me real quick? I need to tell you something."

Haruka nodded and sat beside him, blushing a little.

"Little lamb, I know someone who's In love with you." Ren smirked and stuck his tongue out. Haruka widened her eyes.

She immediately stood up and shook her head. "N-No teasing! I have to go, see ya later!" She slammed the door.

Ren closed his eyes and chuckled. "She's so cute."

…...

Haruka panted, sitting on the floor exhausted. "I'm sorry it took so long, Ichinose-san."

She looked up to see him sleep on his bed.

She widened her eyes and saw a note he held in his hand, so she reached out for it. Tokiya shot his eyes opened and stared at her, making her shriek. "I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

Tokiya sighed and stood up while rubbing his tired eyes. He took a chip from a bag on his desk and walked towards the piano while eating it. "Let's get this over with."

"Yes sir!" Haruka saluted.

…...

**Yup, I'm pretty sure I made many errors, forgive me.**

**But I hope you guys liked that,**

**It only took me 2 hourss to type :P**

**Cya next chapter**

**Just for people who are new and hasn't read my other story, I don't update everyday. Probably once a week.**

**Thanks ****J**


	3. Close Together

**Another early update**

**Sorry for any errors, I'm using my step dad's computer and some keys don't type.**

**I'm not feeling this chapter lol**

**Heehuehushuhauhuhuehheu**

**Enjoy ~**

…**...**

**Close Together**

"Man, I don't feel so good today. Am I sick or something?" Haruka closed her eyes as she continued to grip on her books. "I've been feeling hot, like I have a fever or something. Geez, this isn't good. The boys will worry about me." She walked down the hall flushed a little, thinking about Tokiya. She shook her head to get him out.

She turned the corner and immediately dropped her books, grabbing her head as she clenched her teeth together. "I…I'm going to throw up." She covered her mouth and walked down the hall towards the girls' bathroom, narrowing her eyes.

She bumped into a talk guy, which seemed to be Tokiya, and she fell into his arms. "T-Tokiya…" She whispered dully, "Get out of the way… I'm going to-"

Vomit escaped her lips and fell onto Tokiya's white school shirt. He looked at her startled, and picked up her weak body, and walked to their dorm.

…...

"Ah, I'm just glad she isn't really sick." Syo bit his fingernails. Tokiya dropped the white warm towel on Haruka's forehead and stared at her sleeping face. "Yea."

Ren crossed his arms and leaned again the door. "So she just threw up on you? That's why we can see your bare upper-body." Ren threw a plastic cup at him. "Get a shirt on, freak. Nobody, including the little lamb, wants to see it."

Tokiya glared at Ren with his cold eyes. Otoya stood in between them and pushed them away from each other. "Hey, hey! Why can't you two just get along? Nanami-chan is sick and you guys are really arguing?"

Masato put Haruka's books on the shelves. "Grow up, Ren."

Ren balled his fist and stared at Masato.

"Nnhm.." Haruka squirmed In her bed, making everyone huddle around her and stare.

"Nanami-chan," Tokiya whispered.

She opened her eyes to see everyone stare at her, but Tokiya was the closest to her. She blushed while looking at his hard-looking chest and abs. _'Geez. That's what they really look like? I've never seen Tokiya work out…'_

She was flushed after thinking that. "T-Tokiya…"

Tokiya smirked as the other boys widened their eyes.

"T-Tokiya… I… I'm really sorry! I couldn't control it…" Haruka continued to apologize, making Tokiya frown and the other boys smile.

…...

"Ichinose-san, they didn't have to leave. I didn't mind, they were so worried about me, it actually made me feel glad a little." Tokiya nodded in understanding.

"They were annoying," he called form his desk. He looked up at Haruka and smiled. "Nanami-chan, how do you feel?" Haruka widened her eyes as he walked towards her. He leaned in toward her and rubbed her forehead. Because of this, Haruka avoided his eyes and played with her hair.

"There is something you could do to make me feel better…" Haruka bit her lip. "Be Hayato for the rest of the night."

Tokiya widened his eyes and gave her a dull look. "You're not serious… are you?" Haruka nodded.

Tokiya groaned and sat on the bed next to her. After a few seconds of thinking to himself, he gave her a huge grin as he poked his own cheeks. "I hope you're feeling better! Remember to SMILE because tomorrow's gonna be better!"

Haruka giggled at him. "Cute…"

Tokiya widened his eyes. _Was she..?_

"Nanami-chan, did you just call me cute?"

Haruka widened her eyes and shook her head in a apologetic manner. "S-Sorry?"

Tokiya smirked. "No, no. It's all right. Thank you. I'm going to go to bed. You can call my name if you need some, water, help getting up, anything. Good night."

Haruka nodded and grabbed her water off of her desk nearby and took a sip. She glanced over at Tokiya, who was laying on his back, shirtless again. Haruka shook her head and took another sip. Seconds later, the glass of water slipped and fell into her lap. Water spilled all over her bed and blanket. She made a embarrassed face and looked over at Tokiya again. "I-Ichinose-san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! The water slipped!" Haruka continued to panic as Tokiya helped her out of her bed.

"You're so clumsy…" He put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. "There's no where else to sleep, so I guess you can sleep in my bed."

Haruka shook her head. "B-But! Where will you sleep!?" Tokiya shrugged.

"The floor."

Haruka sighed. "I can sleep on the floor if you want me-" she coughed. "If you want me to." She cleared her throat.

Tokiya ran his finger through his hair. "No, that wouldn't be right." Haruka crossed her arms, "And you sleeping on the ground isn't right either."

Tokiya frowned. "Then I guess we'll both sleep together."

Haruka widened her eyes. "W-What?"

"I didn't stutter." Tokiya layed on the edge of the bed, waiting for Haruka to lay on the other half. He gestured for her to come over, but she didn't move an inch. He stared at her with dull eyes and shrugged. "I guess you want to sleep on the floor."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. Her heart couldn't stop beating. Why?

She slowly walked towards the bed and layed close to the wall, facing the shirtless teenager. She blushed deeply and tried to avoid his gaze, but she just couldn't. She breathed heavily as her heart rate increased. He smelt so good. He smelt like fruity, something like strawberries and yummy stuff, so much she couldn't think of. He basically smelt like heaven. That's what made him more attractive.

Tokiya stared into her light eyes and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Haruka coughed a little. "Yes. It's just that I've never been really close to a boy before."

Tokiya chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Nanami-chan…. I…"

Haruka looked at him with curious eyes. "You?"

Tokiya squeezed her hand. "I…-" He stopped speaking as he thought about the bro code. He widened his eyes and let her go. "I'm going to sleep, good night." He flipped his body around and left a confused Haruka.

"Um, Ichinose-san, you could tell me what you were going to-"

"Good night."

Haruka frowned and flipped around too. "Good night."

…...

Haruka yawned. "I'm so tired. Neh, Ichinose-san, can you please do me a favor? Can you go downstairs with me to get more towels? We need some more."

Tokiya looked up from his book on the bed and sighed. "Fine. I hope it doesn't take long."

Haruka stood up and grabbed the basket off of the floor. "I'm sorry. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I was thinking of grabbing some food from the cafeteria on the way back."

Tokiya's eyes lit up. _A perfect time for flirting, yes._ He smiled. "No problem. I don't mind. Do you want me to hold that for you?"

"If you want to." Haruka smiled at him.

Tokiya smiled and grabbed the basket from her arms.

"Ichinose-san. You wanted to tell me something last night? I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me-"

"I love you, Haruka."

Haruka stopped walking and stared at him with widened eyes. Did she hear that right? She cleared her throat. "W-What?"

Tokiya sighed and smiled. "I love you, but I can't love you."

Haruka played with her hair as she blushed deeply. "What do you mean?"

"Something's holding me back from loving you. If I could, I would totally make out with you right now. But, something's holding me far back."

Haruka blushed and covered her mouth. "Y-You..?"

Tokiya dropped the basket and walked towards of her. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. It went on for at least thirty seconds. Haruka continued to blush and-

"Nanami-chan! Wake up!" Syo poked her cheeks.

Haruka squinted her eyes open and looked around her. Ren, Masato, Natsuki, Tokiya, Syo, and Otoya were all staring at her. Haruka immediately covered her blushing face under the blue covers and hid from the boys.

"Aw, she's blushing. How cute." Ren smirked.

All of the boys were dressed up. For what?

Otoya nudged Ren. "Hey!"

Tokiya crossed his arms. "What are you losers even doing here? You woke Nanami-chan up, idiots."

Masato spoke up. "It's our only day we get off in the week." Natuski waved some pink lollipops around. "So why not enjoy it with Nanami-chan?"

Tokiya pushed all of the boys away from Haruka. "She still might be tired. What if she doesn't want to hang out with you guys? What if she just wants to hang out with me?"

Ren snickered. "Like she wants to hang out with you."

Otoya frowned and turned to look at Haruka. "Nanami-chan," he held his hand out. "Do you want to hang out with us today? I promise it'll be fun." Haruka peeked out from the covers and nodded. She grabbed his hand and got pulled out of the bed.

She cleared her throat and sighed. "I have to get ready. Excuse me guys."

She grabbed a few clothes from her dresser and glanced over at the boys. "W-Why are you guys still here?!"

The boys stared at her in shock and left the room.

She sighed and went inside the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"So, you guys did nothing?" Masato glared at Tokiya. Tokiya smirked. "I wouldn't call kissing nothing."

Syo frowned. "I hate your sarcasm."

Natsuki giggled. "Where do you think she wants to go? The park?"

Otoya shook her head. "Heck no! What's something a girl loves to do on a Saturday?"

"Shopping." Ren said. Otoya gave him a thumbs up.

"Correct!"

Syo pulled out 2346 yen. "I don't have much. But I'm gonna buy her something pretty! Something bright and something that resembles my love to her."

The other boys pulled out their money and agreed. Otoya put his hand in the middle of the circle/group. "Alright! Whoever buys her the best present gets to go on a date with her!"

"How will we know if she likes one the best?" Natsuki asked.

"We'll ask her how much she rates it on a scale of 1 to 10." Ren answered.

"But wont she know something is up?" Masato whispered. Tokiya shrugged. "I guess she'll have to question that herself."

Otoya threw a fist in the air. "Yes! Let's do this!"

…...

**This is like a little preview of next chapter lol :P**

**But I have a question you guys need to answer.**

**What should each guy give her? I mean, I got my own ideas, but I want to hear what you guys want. You could just review the answer like this:**

**Otoya:**

**Tokiya:**

**Syo: **

**Ren:**

**Masato:**

**Natsuki:**

**Yup :P**

**So, I can't really do next chapter with you guys telling me what you want :P**

**Goodnight my loves XP**


	4. True Gift

Hay** guys~ I could've uploaded over weekend, but I traveled. Sorry! I'll try to get next one up quick. **

**Next chapter is gonna be filled with TokiHaru (I bet you're prolly like OMG YES FINALLYFGSHTRBR) *fan girl scream***

**Lol, sorry for any mistakes I've made, I didn't read over because I was in a rush.**

…**...**

**True gift**

Haruka peeked through the dorm door. "I-I'm ready…"

The six boys stared at her in awe as she walked out the room with a pink full skirt dress. Syo grinned at her. "It looks great on you!"

Ren bowed at her. "You look beautiful, mademoiselle."

"There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look." Masato said with a smile.

Haruka shook her head and blushed. "You guys flatter me. Thank you." Syo, Ren, and Masato all smirked at her, proud of themselves.

Haruka put her hands behind her. "So, where are we going?"

Otoya smiled. "The mall! We're gonna hang out and have so much fun! Neh, don't you think so, Tokiya?"

Tokiya looked away.

Haruka giggled at Tokiya.

…...

The 7 teenagers walked in the mall as little group. Ren and Syo walked beside Haruka. Masato, Otoya, and Natsuki walked behind them, while Tokiya was far away from them, avoiding them.

"Geez, they're so loud." Tokiya mumbled to himself. "I should of never came."

Haruka noticed Tokiya away from the group and turned around to talk to him. She passed some girls who were squealing at the group of boys. Haruka rolled her eyes and continued to walk to Tokiya. "Hi."

"Hi." Tokiya said.

"It's starish!" A little girl yelled.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" The two 13 year olds ran to the boys and automatically asked for their autograph.

"What are you doing back here?" Haruka asked curious. Tokiya looked away from her. "I don't want to be seen with those idiots." Haruka's mouth parted slightly. As the two passed a jewelry store window, a necklace caught his orbs. He stopped walking, making Haruka stare back at him, "A-Are you okay?"

Tokiya leaned in towards her and whispered, "Let's run away." He winked at her.

Haruka blushed and nodded. "Before your fan girls notice you." Tokiya chuckled and put his glasses on.

The two walked away from the group of boys and girls, not saying anything. Natsuki noticed them and yelled, "Hey! Where do you to think you're going?!" The girls and boys stared at them. The girls immediately squealed when they saw Tokiya. "Oh! It's him! Squee!" They ran after Haruka and Tokiya.

Tokiya sighed and grabbed Haruka's hand, "Excuse me, Nanami." He ran with her by his side.

Tokiya dropped a hat on Haruka's head. "I bought it just incase you needed one. I guess these glasses aren't working."

Haruka giggled and nudged him. "Duh, you look the exact same." Tokiya giggled back and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. We should've went somewhere else. Somewhere other than this food court."

"Not many people come to this area do they?" Haruka looked around the food court and only saw two couples of old people. "Why?"

Tokiya shrugged. "They closed all of the good food restaurants', I guess."

Haruka sighed. "I used to come here with my grandma when I was younger. I didn't really listen to her. I fell in the fountain because of my stupid brain." She giggled. "I miss being younger."

Tokiya tilted his head. "Oh yeah? What were you like when you were younger?"

"An airhead."

Tokiya chuckled, not saying any words.

After a while, Tokiya stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to buy you something from here. I saw a necklace that I think you would love."

Haruka put her phone in her small purse. "Y-You don't have too…"

"I want to." Tokiya said. Haruka sighed and nodded, following him. It was silent for a few seconds, but they heard a faint scream down the mall. "What is that..?" Tokiya asked. Haruka just shrugged.

After getting closer, the scream was more clearer. "NANAMI-CHAN!" Syo was running towards Haruka. Natsuki was behind him, holding a pink, fluffy headband. "Hey, Syo-san, try it on! They'll think we're stealing!"

Syo hid behind Haruka and shook his head. "N-No! Leave me alone, you psychopath!" Tokiya sighed in annoyance. Natsuki just giggled.

Syo tapped on Haruka's shoulder and pulled out a bag behind him. Haruka tilted her head as she took the bag and examined it. She pulled out a pink and black charm bracelet with music notes attached on it. Her eyes lit up.. "Oh, Syo-san! You couldn't have! It's so cute! Thank you!" She bowed, thanking him.

Syo clapped his hands. "You're welcome. I've been looking for the right one for the longest. How would you rate it one through ten?"

Haruka tapped her chin. "Hmm, I would say 8.5."

Syo grinned. "Thanks. Are you hungry?" Haruka nodded a little. Syo grinned at her again. "Let's go to the food court. Wanna come, Ichinose and Natsu?"

Natsuki nodded, while Tokiya put his hand up. "I'll pass."

Syo shrugged.

…...

"Hmmm…" Masato examined a blue music box. He opened it up and saw a ballerina in a blue leotard with a skirt. "Will she like a blue one?"

"Most certainly not! Get her the pink! Every girl likes the color pink." Otoya said.

"Stereotypes, stereotypes everywhere." Masato shook his head. "Shame on you." Otoya frowned. "I was just kidding!"

"Why are you even helping me? Shouldn't you get her something on your own?"

Otoya rubbed the back of his head. "Well… about that…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't even know what to get her. Truth is, I don't really know her type or what she likes. I bet everyone already got her something so far. I'm so stupid…"

Masato rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. You have something in mind, but you're just not finding it correctly. Think deeper. That's what my father would tell me."

Otoya frowned. "Hmm…"

"Think of something she might use or think of for her entire life."

Otoya scratched his head. Then, an idea popped up in his mind. He grinned big and blushed a little. "I got it! Good luck to you, loser!"

Masato rolled his eyes again. "I don't even get a thank you…"

…...

"Ah, Tokiya. What are you doing in here?" Ren asked.

Tokiya looked up from the purple necklace. 'What's with your hair?"

Ren frowned. "It's so girls wont hang all over me." Tokiya looked at him, puzzled. "I thought you liked that." Ren glared at him.

Tokiya sighed. "Alright, I'm done doing that. I'm in here because this necklace caught my eye. What about you?"

Ren shrugged. "I saw a ring. It's quite beautiful, to be honest. Just like my little lamb."

Tokiya sneered. "Whatever."

Ren glared at him again. "Whatever, you say?"

…...

"Man, this is kind of good!" Syo bit into the egg roll again. "I thought this would taste like celery for some reason." Haruka giggled and took a bite of her pizza.

"Hey, Syo-san. You should try this pizza. It's really cheesy." Haruka held her pizza out. Syo gladly took a bite and said "Mmm" after. "We have to go to america one day!"

"There's some really cute girls there, right?" Natsuki asked.

Syo shook his head. "Well. Yes. But not as cute as Nanami-chan!" Syo grinned at her after he made that comment. Haruka's heart started to beat a little.

"T-Thank you…"

"Nanami-chan is as beautiful as the sunset, right?" Natsuki added.

Syo crossed his arms, "Nah, she's more beautiful than that. She's like an angel. Man, and I'm pretty obsessed with angels." Syo winked at her. Haruka widened her eyes and blushed. "T-Thanks…"

They both nodded at her. Syo took another bite of his egg roll, but stopped chewing when he saw Masato walk towards them. Masato waved, "Hello, Nanami-chan."

Haruka waved back. "Hey."

Masato pulled out the music box. "I saw this and thought about you. I want you to have it, it's my gift from me to you."

Haruka smiled when he eyes met the music box. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! You didn't have to."

Masato shook his head. "No, it's alright. How would you rate it from a one to ten, my princess?" Haruka's heart beat.

"Umm.. 8.4." She cracked a confused smile.

Syo grinned again, "Yes!" Haruka took a glance at him and looked at him, confused. "What's going on?"

"Nanami-chan!" Otoya ran down the mall waving a red teddy bear in his left hand. "I got this just for you!" Otoya hoped she would like his present. Haruka grabbed the teddy bear and looked at the words printed across it's chest, _'To the most greatest girl in the world.'_

Haruka blushed and hugged the teddy bear as she smiled. "I love it!" Otoya jumped up and down, excitedly. "How would you rate it from one to ten?"

Syo, Nastsuki, and Masato all leaned in to hear her answer. Haruka sighed as she examined the teddy bear. "Eight point 9." The three boys, except for Otoya, widened their eyes. Masato screamed, "Not fair!"

Haruka looked back at him and shook her hands. "N-No! I'm sorry! Why do you guys keep asking me to rate them?!"

Natsuki held out Green Piyo-chan watch. "Please take this. It's my gift von mir zu dir!" Haruka grabbed the watch and tilted her head at him. "Is that… German?"

Natsuki nodded. "It means 'from me to you.' My dad taught me."

Haruka grinned. "Cool! Let me guess, you're going to ask me to rate it too?" Natsuki nodded

Everyone leaned in again. "8.4"

Masato and Syo face palmed as Otoya cheered again. Natsuki frowned but smiled afterwards. "Thank you."

"Yo." Tokiya said behind the group of boys. Ren took off his glasses and crossed his arms.

"Where have you two turds been?" Masato asked.

"Getting something for the little lamb." Ren looked up at her, making her blush a little. "You sure do blush a lot, don't you?" Ren asked.

Haruka covered her cheeks with her hands. Ren chuckled and walked towards. He grabbed a little black box out of the bag and handed it to her. "A ring?" Haruka asked as she opened the box. The ring was sparkling and dazzling, and that made Haruka's eyes lit up. It was a diamond ring with pieces on ruby's on the side of it. Haruka looked up and immediately hugged the tall handsome boy. "Thank you so much! You shouldn't have gotten me something so expensive! How could I repay you?"

At this point, Ren knew he had already won, so he didn't want to lose his chance. "By going on a date with me."

The other boys, especially Tokiya, gave Ren a blank and surprised look.

Haruka nodded as she put the ring on. "I would love to." She reached out to hug him again. "Thank you so much!"

Tokiya dropped his bag with his blue necklace, a signal that says he gives up.

…...

"He tried too much. You should've declined the date." Tokiya said to Haruka. The girl just giggled and scratched her head. "How could I have said no after what he just done? Ren is quite the charmer, huh?"

Tokiya looked at her from the corner of his eye. He shook his head and continued to write his notes down. Haruka sat on the edge of her bed. "You're always doing notes. Loosen up, will you?"

Tokiya sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I try. But my future wont look so good if I don't do notes. How about you take your donkey butt to bed?" He teased her. Haruka stuck her tongue out at him and layed on her bed, looking up at her heart on the ceiling. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

Tokiya dropped his pen on his desk and nodded. "Sure."

"Kay, truth or dare, Ichinose?"

"Truth."

"Someday in the future, what is one thing you would cry to if I told you something?"

'I need to live with you.' Now that's scary." Tokiya joked.

"Oh, ha-ha." Haruka mocked. She threw a pillow at him. Tokiya laughed, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare lick your elbow."

"That's impossible!" Haruka crossed her arms. After a long period of silence, Haruka sighed and tried to lick her elbow, but failed. "Truth or dare."

Tokiya sighed. "Truth."

"What's the most cheesiest pick-up line you know?"

Tokiya smirked. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?"

Haruka giggled. Tokiya held his hands up. "But wait, I have more! "I lost my number, can I have yours? Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine? I would offer you a ciggarete, but you're already smoking hot. You look a lot like my next girlfriend-" Tokiya widened his eyes and stopped talking.

Haruka burst out laughing. "You kind of got out of hand, didn't you?" Tokiya nodded. He sighed once more and looked up at her. "What's the most naughtiest pick-up line you've ever heard?"

Haruka blushed. "Um… N-Nice pants. Can I Test the zipper?"

Tokiya burst out laughing. "Nice."

Haruka laughed. "Thanks."

Tokiya smiled at her. "You're so cute."

Haruka widened her eyes.

…...

**Ah, I love doing cliff hangers.**

**Anyway, I need to go.**

**Please review :P**

**Bye~**


	5. Truth

**Heyyy guys! Sorry for not updating in a week.**

**As you see, I changed the title ! I wasn't digging the last one**

**I don't like this chapter, many errors, sorry**

**PLEASE READ****

**ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS FOR Tokiya's solo? Lol. **

**WARNING: IT NEEDS TO BE a ROMANCE song(review pls)**

**I was thinking about 'Thinking out Loud' by ed sheeran, but I want to see what you guys want to hear.**

**Enjoy**

**What's 1000-7?**

…**...**

**Truth**

"Y-You just called me cute?" Haruka asked.

Tokiya nodded. He thought it would be okay to break the bro code once. "You're beautiful."

Haruka covered her cheeks. She just couldn't stop blushing. "T-Thank you…"

Tokiya leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Haruka, I've been in love with you for the longest. But, something's holding me back from loving you."

Haruka widened her eyes. It was just like the dream. "T-Tokiya…"

He grabbed her soft, small hand. "Just one kiss? I promise, I wont speak of it again. We'll keep it as our little secret.." He pushed his pointing finger up to his lips.

Haruka nodded. "If its what you want, then of course."

Tokiya smirked. Haruka leaned away from him. "But wait! What's holding you back? The no love rule?"

He shook his head, making his hair sway back and forth. "There's this bro code between Starish. We all can't make moves on you until you make a move on one of us." Tokiya knew he was doing the wrong thing, but he didn't care. He just wanted to taste her lips.

"I…" Haruka looked up at him while blushing. "Aren't you breaking it?"

Tokiya shook his head. "Yes, but it doesn't matter, It'll be our little se-"

"AHA!" Syo ran into the room with a pink pillow in his hand. "You think you could sneak some?!"

Tokiya widened his eyes as he saw the rest of the angry Starish boys behind Syo. "I-I was joking around with her, right, Nanami?"

Haruka tapped her fingers together. "I-Ichinose-san, it's not nice to lie to people."

"You were about to kiss me!" Tokiya yelled.

"Only because you told her to." Masato said.

"Maybe I want her to kiss me!" Tokiya yelled back.

The boys continued to argue back and forth until Haruka groaned out loud. They all stared at her.

"It doesn't matter, okay? I will just pick one of you! Someone who treats me right. Someone who's nice," Natsuki grabbed a notepad and a pen and started taking notes. "Someone who loves me, and someone who won't do anything to hurt me or the group. I love you all. You're all talented singers who come up with great songs. And that's important right now. All of your futures, skills, and talents. Not trying to win me over. Get that in your heads!"

All the boys stared at her surprised.

"Now all of you. Go to bed and get ready for practice tomorrow. Good night." Haruka pushed all of the boys out of the room, while Tokiya stared at her surprised. "Haruka…."

She turned her lamp off. "Good night."

…...

"Tomo-chan! Tokiya's not talking to me!" Haruka layed her head down on her desk. "Was it something I said last night? Tell me, Tell me, tell me!"

"He's probably on his man period." Tomo said sarcastically.

Haruka stuck her tongue out at her.

Otoya walked into the classroom. He took a glance at Haruka and turned away, saying nothing to her.

"Oh no! Not him too! Usually, he would always tell me 'good morning!' and bounce away! Why does everyone hate me?!"

Tomo glared at her friend. "Baka, everyone doesn't hate you. You're thinking irrationally."

"But what if they do?" Haruka hid her head in her arms. Tomo sighed. "You're an idiot…"

Haruka threw a paper ball at her friend. "Boo!" Tomo just brushed the paper off.

…...

At lunch, the boys continued not to speak to her. Haruka hid her face with her palms as she sat a table away from the guys. They were talking to each other, but not to her.

"When are we going to stop playing the silent game?" Natsuki whispered to the group of boys at his table.

"When she decides to talk to us, nuthead." Ren said.

Tokiya shook his head. "She thinks we're mad at her, so she thinks if she doesn't talk to us, we wont get any more mad. Someone go talk to her."

"I give up trying to be with her." Natsuki put his hands behind his head in defeat. "It's obvious she likes Tokiya."

Masato nodded. "I give up too. I'm pretty sure she's in love with you, Ichinose-san."

Ren smirked. "You guys are weak."

Masato threw a kiwi at Ren's face. "Shut up." Ren chuckled.

Tokiya sighed and stood up. He walked to Haruka's table and light tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see him smiling at her. "Yo."

Haruka turned away. "Hey…"

Tokiya tapped on her shoulder and made her look at him. His deep and soulful blue eyes were like the color of the night sky on the clearest day you can ever imagine. They were beautiful. Then something hit Haruka.

She was in love with him this whole time. She's been in love with him for the longest. Why hasn't she noticed this? She continued to ask herself. Over and over again.

"Haruka." tokiya said, "What are you day-dreaming about this time?"

Haruka sighed and avoided his deep blue eyes. "Nothing." She wanted to tell him. But she was too… afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't love her back. "I…"

Tokiya tilted his head at her.

"I need to go .." Haruka stood up and threw her tray away.

'_I'm in love with him… why?'_

…...

"Tomo! I have to tell you something!" Haruka ran into the girls dorm, to see Tomo painting her toe nails.

Tomo widened her eyes. "Knock first!"

Haruka shook her head. She sat on the bed beside Tomo and covered her red cheeks with her palms. "I think I'm in love with Tokiya."

Tomo widened her bright eyes. She then burst out laughing.

"I guess she doesn't want to talk to me." Tokiya said, as he went back to his table. "She's probably on her period."

Ren growled at him. "Don't say that about my little lamb."

Tokiya stuck his tongue out at Ren. "I can say anything I want to say." Both Syo and Otoya chuckled at them. Otoya spoke up, "She's like the little cinder girl, living in the shadows of an inaccessible palace, in love with the unseen prince, who would one day hear her music. And that prince is…"

The bells rung, telling everyone to go to their classes. All of the boys got up and dumped their trays.

"The bells rang." Tomo sighed, and glanced at Haruka. "He's like a drug for you. It's obvious you're in love with him." She grabbed her books off of her desk and looked at Haruka one last time. "Just be his girlfriend already." She chuckled and left Haruka alone in the room.

…...

Haruka stared at herself in the mirror. She glanced over her body, which was covered by a knee-length red fluffy dress. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, that had some strands of hair hanging. "I look like a mess…" Haruka said, and sighed. "If Tokiya saw me on the way out.."

A faint, and gentle knock was heard, and that was what Haruka immediately turned her attention to. "Come in."

It was Tokiya. He walked in and glanced at her outfit. "Yo."

Haruka played with her fingers. "Do you need anything?" Tokiya shook his head.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Is something the matter? What did I do to hurt you, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka shook her head, "It's nothing." The girl was lying. She didn't want to tell him that she was going on a date with one of his friends. It just wouldn't feel right.

"Well where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Haruka asked, asking herself why she said this in 'that' tone. Tokiya sighed and turned away, making Haruka face palm. "I'm sorry, Ichinose."

"I'm going on… um… the date with Ren. Do I look good enough, or am I missing something?"

"You look fine." Tokiya thought about the red ring Ren gave her. "You should wear his ring. I'm sure you would look even better with it on."

Haruka widened her eyes, "Oh, I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, Ichinose."

Tokiya nodded and opened her bathroom door, but was stopped by a small hand grasping his big hand. "Wait." Haruka said, avoiding his eyes. "W-Will you help me walk in heels? I don't really got the hang of it."

Tokiya chuckled a little, then nodded. "Sure."

"Almost there…" Tokiya said. "Just a little bit further, Haruka-chan."

Haruka continued to stumble as she walked towards him, tripping on her own feet after every other second. She gave up every second as she got more and more closer to him.

"Oomph!" She fell on him, vibrating the room. "I-Ichinose-san?"

Tokiya glanced back at her with wide eyes. Their faces were inches apart, and Haruka couldn't do anything but blush. "Um…"

Tokiya leaned forward. Their noses slightly touched. His nose was cold, while hers was warmer than the sun.

Tokiya 'accidentally' grasped her small, soft hand and gazed deep into her eyes, seeing the future he would die for. Leaning in closer, Tokiya whispered, "Our secret~" then he pecked her on the lips with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. Haruka couldn't breath after that one, simple kiss. Being kissed by a star, her crush, and the man she wanted to be with for her entire life, was a dream come true. It was Tokiya she was looking for. It was Tokiya. Tokiya was the one she loved. The one she loved more than anything. And she wanted to tell him, but her heartbeats spoke for her.

"Your hearts beating pretty fast. Why is that?" Tokiya asked, teasing her. She couldn't answer him. All she did was cup her blushing cheeks with her palms and avoid looking in his beautiful eyes.

"You… kissed me.." Haruka said.

"Do you want to be kissed more?" Tokiya teased as he spoke.

Haruka stood up, stumbling a little, and grabbed the red ring on her desk. Without looking back at Tokiya, she spoke quietly. "Why on this night? The night when I'm going on a date, with Ren? What about the 'bro code'? Aren't you supposed to follow that?"

"But don't you love me?" Tokiya asked. "I know you do."

"you don't need to know! Besides… me loving you… can change to me hating you anytime."

Tokiya widened his orbs. "Haruka!"

Haruka ran out of the room. She was happy; but she didn't know why she was feeling angry. Maybe because he kissed her all of sudden. She sighed and continued to run down the halls.

"Ichinose.."

…...

Ren glared down at his watch, which read 8:13, and Haruka was supposed to arrive 13 minutes ago. "Where is she?" Ren murmered to himself. "I should just leave…" Ren stood up, but was grabbed by a small hand. He turned around to see Haruka, with her mascara running a little and her hair a little damp

"I'm sorry I'm running late. I ran into a few things on the way here." she bowed, "forgive me."

"Haruka… your makeup. What happened?"

"It's raining a little and I didn't bring an umbrella. No worries. Now let's eat." Haruka sat down on the fancy red chair across from Ren.

Ren smiled at her. "I'm glad you could make it. How are you?"

Haruka coughed, awkwardly. "Good."

Ren narrowed his eyes, concerned about the poor girl. "What's with you? You seem like your sick." He rested his hand on her forehead. "Are you really okay?"

Haruka cracked a smile. "No, I'm fine. Really."

"It's about Ichinose, isn't it?"

Haruka took a sip of her red wine and shook her head. "No."

Ren eyed her. "Okay." Did I mention that Je me sens bien avec toi?"

"French?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, of course. I said I feel good in your company."

"You're pretty good at French, huh?" Haruka smiled.

Ren looked deep into her eyes. "So, let us speak up Tokiya." Ren smirked. "Are you okay with that?"

Haruka blushed. "Y-Yes."

"Are you in love with him?" Ren asked, curious. "Please be honest."

Haruka paused. Should she answer him? "Um.."

"You don't have to answer. But I need to tell you something. The Ichinose-san looks at you is the way all women want to be looked at by a man. He's a keeper. And you need to show him that he's a big keeper. I say no more."

Haruka blushed and took a bite of her food. She nodded, "Okay."

…...

The kiss was all she could think of when she walked down the university's halls with Ren. A simple short kiss was all she could think of. She cupped her cheeks as she walked with Ren. After being silent for a while. Haruka spoke up, "Hey, Ren."

The two reached Haruka's dorm door. "What's up?" Ren asked.

Haruka avoided his eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

Ren nodded.

How was she going to tell him about the kiss? No, - the question was- if she needed to tell him about it. Her head hurt. Her mind was everywhere, so she just shook it off.

"Um… I hope you sleep well tonight. Good night." She opened her door as she waved goodbye to the tall man.

When she got in her dorm, she saw Tokiya sound asleep on his bed, so she dropped her purse, took her ring off, and changed into her night clothes.

"Haruka..?" Tokiya's voice was dull. "You're just now getting here?" He glanced at his clock on the wall. "It's 10:58. Why so late?"

Haruka shrugged as she carefully took her hair out of the bun.

"How was it?" Tokiya asked.

"Alright. Good night." she said, as she dropped into her comfty bed falling fast asleep.

Tokiya sighed. He should of never kissed her. It's obvious she's mad at him.

"Good job, dumbass." He whispered to himself.

…...

**Yay! All finished!**

**Sorryyyy for taking forever to update**

**Good bye loves**

**Review please! Answer question at the top if you are please**


	6. Reverse Time

**Short chapter, sorry!**

**Please review.**

**And no, the song suggestion can't be Japanese. I'm so stupid for not saying that, so my apologies to that one reviewer**

**Not feeling this chapter but it's ok**

**Track is so hard :'(((**

**Sorry for any mistakes, didn't read over**

…**...**

**Reverse Time**

"_When your legs don't work like they used to before."_

Haruka's fingers lightly touched the piano keys.

"_And I can't sweep you off of your feet."_

Tokiya glanced at Haruka.

"_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

"_And darling I, will, be loving you-" _Tokiya sung.

"_Till we're seventy!" _Haruka joined in. _"And baby my… heart, will still fall as hard-"_

"_At twenty-three." _Tokiya sung again.

Haruka sung loud with her small voice. _"And I'm thinking bout how…"_

Tokiya looked deep into Haruka's eyes. "_People fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand."_

His voice was clear and great, but he didn't get enough breath on the last note. Haruka stopped playing, while Tokiya cleared his throat, ready to sing more.

"Nope, that's it." Haruka said as she stood up. "We'll practice more tomorrow, Ichinose." Tokiya looked at her surprised.

"Why cant we practice more? The song is great." He asked.

Haruka avoided his eyes. "I-I need to finish some classwork before lunch is over." She grabbed a stick of pocky and popped it into her mouth, still avoiding his blue orbs. "You can go down to the cafeteria, if you want."

Tokiya shook his head as he drunk some pepsi. "No, I'm good."

Great. Now she had to spend the entire lunch with him. It was going to be awkward, just because he kissed her. Tokiya face palmed too. He wished he could reverse time.

"H-Haruka."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm sorry about kissing you. I just didn't know what I was thinking."

Haruka nodded, "It's okay." Tokiya stared at her.

He gave her a glassy stare, making her blush and turn away. She avoided his eyes and tried not to smile, but she failed. She smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her rosy cheeks up and slowly reveled her teeth, like a perfect Pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners. "Leave me alone!" She said in a joking matter.

Tokiya chuckled. "Fine. I just find it fun to tease you sometimes."

Haruka's cheeks turned into a darker shade of pink. "S-Shut up."

Tokiya giggled. "Okay, that's enough. I'm sorry." Haruka nodded.

Tokiya stared at Haruka with a blank look.

Haruka was doing her notes for songs in class for half an hour now, and Tokiya just couldn't seem to glue his eyes off of her. After being irritated for the longest, Haruka looked up at him from her bed. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

He cleared his throat. He was so sexy… Haruka shook her head, NO!

"I'm bored, so staring at you makes me happier." Haruka blushed and puckered her lips, as if she was a child.

"It's kind of uncomfortable."

Tokiya shrugged and layed on his back, still staring at her. "Oh well."

This, indeed, made Haruka more annoyed. "Well you know what?" She grabbed her stuff and stood up, "I'm going in the hall! You won't stare at me in the-"

The bells rung. Meaning Haruka had to get to class. She groaned out loud. She didn't get much work done today due to Tokiya's beautiful eyes gazing at her.

She shook her head.

"_**Grandmother. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'm afraid. I'm in love it him. But yet I don't show it. Am I trying to act cool? You know what Grandmom? I'm going to show him. I'm going to tell him I love him. But, something that concerns me, is that he might not love me back. What would I do? **_

_**-Kisses, Haruka **_

…...

"Haruka! Can I ask you something?" Otoya sat down next to her. It was the period before class, so he had time to ask her something. He grinned at her. "You should meet me in the commons area, because, you know, it's the dance tonight."

Haruka widened her eyes. The dance. She forgot about that. "Oh, sure. I'll be glad to. Thanks."

Otoya grinned. "Yes!" He threw his hands up, cheering. After realizing what he had down, her blushed and put his hands back down, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Haruka giggled. "No need to apologize. It was cute."

Otoya blushed even more. "You think I'm cute?"

Haruka shrugged. "I-I don't know …" Otoya laughed.

"The dance is a ball, just in case you forgot."

Haruka face-palmed. She had to get a dress.

…...

"I don't know, I think this one looks like it was made in the sewer. I mean, look at that color! It's not attractive at all." Tomo yelled over to her friend.

"Tomo! Pick out a dress! The dance is in less that 30 minutes! We still need to do hair and makeup when we get back to the university!" Haruka yelled from the dressing room area.

Syo ran his fingers through his hair. "So, who're you going to the dance with?" Haruka blushed.  
"I guess Otoya."

"Eh? Why no Ichinose?"

Haruka shrugged. "M-Maybe I don't want to go with him?" Now that was a lie. A lie so big that she regretted telling him that. There she goes again. Trying to act cool.

Syo glanced at the dress in her arms. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

Haruka widened her eyes. "Th-That's a weird question coming from a guy! Pervert!" She threw her purse at him.

He sighed and pointed at the dress. "The zipper is in the back. With our little arms, you'll _need_ some help."

"But I can ask Tomo to help!"

Syo pointed at Tomo, who was arguing with a worker because of the 'sewer' dress. Haruka sighed. She had to get dressed in front of a boy. She opened the fitting room door and held it open fr the blonde. "Come on, don't take long."

Syo blushed and shook his head repeatedly. "W-Wait no! I didn't mean to come in there while you dress, I meant to only help you with the zipper. Are you thinking dirty?"

Haruka grunted and slammed the door in his face. "I'll knock on the door when I'm finished."

After a few minutes of squeezing into the red, fluffy dress, Haruka finally knocked on the door. Syo walked in and examined her up and down, blushing deeply. "Woah." Escaped his lips. "You look nice."

Haruka shrugged. "I look like a kid, but whatever. Hurry, zip it."

Syo followed her instructions and zipped up the dress quickly. "All done," he said as he put his hands on his hips, "You look beautiful for Otoya. But still, I still can't see why you can't go with me."

Haruka chuckled. "Yea, right."

…...

"Aah! You look so coooo-ute, Haruka! You should wear your hair up more often!" Tomo said, as she spun her friend around. "What do you think Tokiya will think? I bet he's going to be like, 'I gotta get with her someday-"

"Enough." Haruka said, as she blushed. When the image of Tokiya clouded her mind, she couldn't do anything but blush at his gentle eyes, his beautiful and soft hair, and everything about him. She was madly in love with him. She couldn't handle nor control her love for him.

Tomo apologized. "Sorry," she chuckled. "But trust me, I bet he's going to think that." Tomo winked and pushed her out of the dorm room and into the hall. "Now go get 'em, tiger!"

Haruka walked down the long halls, making her curly hair bounce. Her heart couldn't do anything but beat and race.

Wait. Why was she thinking about Tokiya, while she was on her way to meet Otoya? It wasn't right. She nodded. She had to get Tokiya out of her head, but that seemed impossible. There was no way she could-

Haruka bumped into a girl as she walked down the stairway. "Sorry." she whispered.

Haruka stolled down the stair and reached the bottom floor. She gazed around the commons. The room was a type of room where floorspace was harder to fin than conversation. It was packed with a lot of girls and guys, holding on to each other. In other words, couples.

Ren and Syo caught her eye and she ran straight for them. She stumbled to get the boys, but got there after a while.

"Hey." Ren said.

"Hi." Haruka said quietly.

"You look cute tonight." Masato said, as he walked into the group with two cups of wine in his hand. "Here," he handed a cup to Haruka, "Otoya wanted me to give some to you."

Haruka took a sip of the sweet red wine. "Well where is he?"

"He said he was," Natsuki cleared his throat. "Getting something."

Haruka tilted her head, but just ignored it. "Okay."

All of the boys were dressed in their little suits, except for Syo. He was still in his 'punk' clothes.

"Um." Haruka spoke up. "I'm going out to the back porch, if you guys don't mind. Be sure to tell Otoya if I'm not back." She waved to the group of boys and started towards the porch. The porch wasn't too big, nor too small, but it was just the right size for a single person to be alone. She looked out at the forest in front of her and leaned on the old statue.

She sighed. "I'm tired."

"Me too." A voice from behind her spoke. Without turning around she knew who it was. And when she knew who it was, her heart raced.

"Why aren't you inside dancing? Singing?" Haruka asked.

Tokiya shrugged. "I don't even like parties." He leaned on the statue next to her. "Do you know the reason why I came to this specific one?"

Haruka blushed. He stayed silent for a while

The suspense was killing her.

"Because you're here." Tokiya said. His voice so deep.

Haruka's face turned a dark red as she stared into his dark, and mysterious eyes.

He gazed back into her eyes. His body firm against hers, as he moved his head closer to her and pressed his warm lips against her, she felt a rush of adrenalin. His hand caressing her own, whilst her chest is being seduced by the other. She could feel herself falling for him even more. As he pulls away, he opens his eyes, and whispers five words. "I'm in love with you."

Haruka couldn't do anything but blush. "I-…"

"Haru…?" A faint voice called from the back door. "And Ichi.." The voice couldn't finish it's sentence because of it's shock.

Haruka looked back at the door. She widened her eyes as her eyes met someone's.

It was Otoya.

He held a banquet of red roses in his hands. He stared at the couple with a blank, surprised stare, and stepped back a few steps when a tear rolled down his cheek. "You just ki- wait… I thought you were… supposed to be with me…" Otoya's voice was painful. So painful that it made Haruka want to hurt herself for hurting him.

"Wait.." only escaped her lips as Otoya dropped the flowers and ran back into the building.

_If only she could reverse time._

…**...**

**Not the best ending, don't like it lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I ended my last story because ya'know. I got a lot of views by members but only one review ach chap from one true fan :')**

**So I don't want to end this story**

**Sorry it's so short**

**SPRING BREAK HERE I COME :DDD**

**Jk, 2 more days**


	7. Je suis désolée

**Thank you to Forever or Never for helping me with like 3/4 of this chapter. You're such a great person**

**I'm now going to update on sundays, bc why not, It's SyoSunday or SebastianSunday or STARISHsunday or SuperwomanSunday XP (you're my new bestfriend if you watch her vids :DDD)**

**But, tbh i've been feeling kind of down lately. So i'm not really putting much thought into my typing. I'll just try harder**

**Dude right when i was about to finish typing, I accidentally pressed some buttons and they made me exit the browser. I was so mad when I found out I forgot to save like 1,000 words for this chap. my mom laughed at meT.T**

**PLEASE READ T.T :**

**Have ya noticed? The title for this chap is french:D**

**If you know what it means (look it up if ya want), you could pm me what it means and I could probably let you request your own chapter :) I will be having more french titles :DDDDD**

**:D Smiles.**

**oh ya, this chap has the word sex in it soo.. if you're uncomfortable, i'd skip that part where they...**

**ya know what, i'm not going to spoil lol.**

**...**

**_Je suis désolée._**

_Such an idiot._

Haruka scanned the crowded room, looking for him.

_Why would you do that, Haruka?_

Of course, he was no where to be found.

_Such a disgrace._

_Such a bad friend._

He must have went up to his room, she thought. And she was going to go find out.

Her footsteps echoed in the long, empty halls. But they stopped we she heard new footsteps behind her.

"Haruka..." Tokiya stared at the back of her head. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Haruka avoided his deep eyes and continued walking. She didn't want or need to answer him. He should have already knew the answer to that. "Haruka!" He yelled.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" Tokiya catched up to her, walking at her same pace. "Answer me, please!"

Tokiya got fed up with it and stood in front of her, blocking the short girl's way. "Excuse me," she said as she gently tried to push him aside, but he just wouldn't move. She looked up at him frowned. "I-I said excuse me. Can you please move?"

Tokiya grabbed her hand and pushed her body against a wall. He looked into her eyes and narrowed his blue eyes. "Who do you love? Me or him? Please don't let this be a love triangle. I can't stand it. I'm tired of not knowing your feelings! Just tell me, please!"

Haruka looked down at the ground, still avoiding his eyes. He clenched his teeth together and pulled her chin up, making her do nothing but look at him. "_Answer me."_

Haruka widened her eyes. His voice was so deep and threatning, it made her terrified in less than 2 seconds. "I-I... Tokiya..." A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it off with a finger and frowned. "This isn't you... Why are you so worried about my feelings?"

Unable to restrain himself, Tokiya pushed his lips into her lips, with aggresion. As if the camera's weren't watching them, her cupped her soft cheeks. Haruka's eyes were wide open with anger, surprise, and terror. She immediately pushed him off of her and clenched her teeth, staring at him as if he stabbed a loved one of hers. "Are you stupid?!" She balled her hands into fists. "What about the rules?! The bro code!? Otoya?! And what about my feelings?! You have no right to do that! If i don't want to kiss you, then dont kiss me! If I want to hate you, i'll hate you! If i don't want to be in love with you, then i won't ever be in love with you! If I choose Otoya, I'll be with Otoya! Why won't you understand that?!"

Tokiya widened his eyes.

She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and glared at him. "I don't think i'll ever be able to forgive you..." With no more words, she ran down the halls with out ever looking back.

...

"Otoya. Please let me in.." She lightly knocked on the red wooden, "Please... I'm sorry... He kissed me!"

The door creaked open slowly. Otoya glared at her through the small crack. "Haruka. No need to lie." He cracked a broken smile. "You love Tokiya, don't you?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, you're not listening to me!"

"Then what is it? Who do you love?" Otoya asked.

Haruka couldn't think. After a few moments of silence, she answered him. "I love both of you. I love all of you. I love STARISH. Without you guys, I wouldn't be anywhere." She looked up at him. She cleared her throat and sniffed, "I don't even know who I truly love."

She was lying. Why? Why are you lying, Haruka? She asked herself that.

She had to tell him. If she didn't, he would get the wrong idea.

"Otoya." She spoke up. "I know, you're expecting me to say Tokiya. But... I..." She stepped back. Her face contorted into a terribly beautiful, yet heartbreaking expression as her eyes welled with tears. The salty tears rolled down her bright, red cheeks. She turned to the side and avoided his red orbs, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just that.." She sniffed. "I'm so... frustrated... with everything..."

Otoya widened his eyes. "H-Hey..." He grabbed her wrist. "Don't cry.. I hate to see you cry..." Otoya's eyes were filled with concern. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her gently. "Please stop crying..." He whispered in her ear.

"Haruka..."

He kissed her forehead.

"It's pretty obvious that I like you, alot, right?"

Otoya chuckled at his own words. "I'll find someone else, trust me." He looked into her glassy eyes.

She felt so safe in his arms.

Otoya giggled a little. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. The feeling of Haruka in his arms. It was a moment to cherish, feel, and love. It was the first time he ever held her like this, and it was a moment to remember.

"Haruka." He whispered. "I'm in love with you."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you." She let go and blushed, pushing a curly hair behind her ear.

Taking a few steps back and grabbing her dress, she bowed and beamed at Otoya. "Thank you."

She walked backwards, then turned to walk away from him, blushing deeply. He was such a great person.

...

"Haruka." Tokiya called from the other side of the dorm room.

He sighed after getting no response from her.

She was laying down on her bed staring at the bright light on her phone.

He's been calling her name atleast 5 times now, but she just wouldn't answer him. After screaming at him earlier, she just couldn't face him for being so harsh.

Tokiya groaned and leaned back on his bed. After staring at her for the longest, he threw a pencil at her head.

She didn't even flinch.

Tokiya frowned. He had to say sorry. "Haruka, I'm sorry. I should've never kissed you. I should have worried about your feelings. I'm stupid, okay? I don't know how this 'love' thing works. I've never really been in love before." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes to see if she'd gotten up. He frowned when she was still staring at her device. He didn't even know why he was talking if she wasn't listening.

He laid on his side and stared at the wall. Making a pouty face, he sneaked a peek at her once more, to see that she hasn't changed her position.

"Tch."

He stood up and walked over to her, leaning over her small body. "Oi, ding-dong, were you listening to me?" He asked.

Haruka glanced up at him. "Why'd you stop talking?"

Tokiya frowned at her. "Haruka. Who do you love?" He sat on the bed beside her.

She got up and sat beside him, avoiding his eyes. She wasn't going to lie. She couldn't. "You..."

Tokiya widened his eyes, then smirked. "Why say it all low? Are you _nervous_ or something?"

Haruka glared at him. "Sh-Shut up.."

Tokiya chuckled. "Haruka.." His voice was low. "I love you to, ya know.." Tokiya touched her soft hair.

Haruka's faced turned into many shades of red. "I know."

He smiled. "Haruka, may I kiss you? With your permission, princess."

Haruka looked away and continued to blush "I-If you want to.."

He smirked and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, hugging her from the side. Of course, he made her tense up. She was surrounded by the scent of blueberries and heaven. He leaned in towards her neck and put his lips on the left side of her neck, kissed it, leaned back, leaving a little moisture on her neck.

"H-Hey!" Haruka pointed to her lips. "You said a kiss!"

Tokiya chuckled. "I never said where, did i? But, if you want one on the lips, then I'll be more than glad to give you one. As long as you kiss me back, it'll be good." Haruka shrugged as Tokiya laughed a bit more.

He came closer to her face and met her lips. He cupped her small cheeks with his big hands. He lightly bit her bottom lip as her rubbed her arms with one hand, while the other was running through her soft hair.

"Tokiya.." She mumbled.

He leaned his body on hers, making hey lay on her bed gently. He was now on top of her, kissing her more roughly. Their tongues playfully fought each other, and Tokiya was winning. His wet muscle licked her soft lips, then went back into her mouth. He pulled away and started to UN-buckled his belt, letting his (oh god) horny needs take over.

"W-Wait!" Haruka's ears turned red. She grabbed his hands, "I-I don't think I'm ready to have sex with you. Sorry."

Tokiya widened his eyes. "I'm sorry. We _are _just in an university, aren't we?"

Haruka smiled at him and fixed her messy hair. She gently pushed him off of her bed and laid down. "Good night."

Tokiya pouted, "Yeah, goodnight.

...

"You're not serious are you?!" Tomo glanced at her friend with wide eyes. "You and Ichinose-san are dating?!" She glanced over at Tokiya, who was trying to finish notes.

"Shh, Shh." Haruka said as she blushed. "Don't talk so loud, he'll hear us talking about him.

Tomo nodded dramatically. "Yes ma'am!"

Otoya walked into the classroom and waved at Haruka, giving her that weak smile again. Haruka frowned and turned to Tomo.

Tomo spoke up, "What about Otoya-san?"

Haruka shrugged. "I'm a bad friend, aren't I? He's giving me weak and sad smiles that makes me want to repeatedly slap myself." She hid her face with her palms. "He's never going to forgive me.."

"Oi!" Tomo grabbed her shoulders, "Don't say that that! He understands, I know he does."

"Haruka." Tokiya called from behind the girls. "We'll practice in the dorm during lunch. You okay with that?"

Haruka blushed , "Yeah, sure."

...

The shy girl took a bite of her sandwich.

_Why am I blushing so much around him? I need to stop or he'll start teasing me._

Haruka made a pouty face. He would be here any second now.

"Why didn't you guys tell us about the solo? We could've tried out for it!" Syo glared at the back of Tokiya head.

Tokiya made an annoyed face. "Why are you guys following me? Go eat lunch in the cafeteria!"

"We want to hear you sing!" Syo hit him with his lunchbox, "To see if you're really worthy for this 'solo'."

Ren smirked. "I don't see why she didn't choose me for a solo."

Masato scoffed. "I don't think you'll sound very good, Ren."

Ren glared over at him. "Don't even talk, you mouse! You need more fluency in your voice."

"Well you guys need to have character in your voices!" Syo pointed out.

Otoya cleared his throat, ready to say something clever. "No, you guys need to have a voice like mine. A perfect voice. Haruka said my voice was perfect."

Everyone glared at him, especially Tokiya.

_Is it the jokes? Otoya asked himself._

Tokiya shook his head and rested his hand on the doorknob. "Everyone. I have to tell you all something. Please listen."

"Stay calm, Haruka. You need to stop blushing. Almost losing your virginity by Ichinose Tokiya won't happen again. I promise." She spoke to herself, thinking about the love scene last night.

"Aaah!" She cupped her cheeks and panicked. "I haven't blushed this much in my entire life."

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Alright." Tokiya clapped his hands together, "It's abut Haruka and I. She chose me."

"EH?!" The boys said with surprised faces.

"I won," he stuck his tongue out at Ren and Syo, "Losers." Syo and Ren both glared at him.

Otoya smiled. "Congrats."

Natsuki and Masato smiled too.

Tokiya opened the door the door and walked in, "Yo." The boys followed him into the room.

Haruka sat on the piano chair and smiled at them, preparing the piano. But, when everyone sat down, her eyes met Otoya. He smiled, trying to hide his sadness.

Otoya..

"C-mon, hurry and sing." Syo said.

Tokiya stood up and began to sang:

"When your legs don't work like they used to before,"

His voice was gentle

"And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?  
And, darling, I will be loving you-"

Haruka joined in, "'til we're 70!"  
Tokiya sang, "And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard"

The girl spoke up with her small voice. "at 23!"  
"And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand,"  
Tokiya glanced over at the girl, "Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am"

He sung the rest of the song by himself.

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

Everyone in the room stared at him with wide eyes.

He smiled and dramatically bowed, "I know, my voice is great."

Syo dropped the rice in between his chopsticks. "I don't think I wanna try out. It would be hard competition if I did."

Haruka smiled.

Tokiya walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks for playing the piano, princess."

She couldn't do anything but blush.

**...**

**Yay, All finished.**

**Can't wait to watch the walking dead tonight :P**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry if some parts don't make since with the grammar.**

**sorry for not the best kissing scenen :(**

**:D Smiles**


End file.
